


Pleasure To Meet You

by LondonSpirit



Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF
Genre: First Kiss, First Meetings, Hair Kink, Hair Washing, Lust at First Sight, M/M, Massage, Original Character(s), POV First Person, POV Original Character, Pampering, Sexual Tension, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:34:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LondonSpirit/pseuds/LondonSpirit
Summary: Dan goes to a spa for some relaxation and gets more than he expected.
Relationships: Dan Levy/Other(s)
Kudos: 8





	Pleasure To Meet You

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a super indulgent thing that came to me during Lockdown. It's a hairdresser's thing, I guess. I'm obssessed with hair so... 
> 
> Beta, as always, my darling [MidgetRosie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midgetrosie) who is the best cheerleader in this! Thank you! Any remaining mistakes are mine.

The second he walks into the spa, he’s got my full attention. Standing at reception, waiting for one of us to attend to him, he’s like a magnet, drawing me in. 

He’s tall with broad shoulders and the longest legs in tight jeans. His head is adorned with thick dark hair in a very stylish cut. His face is dominated by the most glorious pair of eyebrows I’ve ever seen. He’s wearing black, thick rimmed glasses which can’t distract from sensual lips and stubble I want to feel on the inside of my thighs. While he looks around, he’s taking off his black leather jacket - underneath he’s wearing the softest looking sweater in a bright blue which is a beautiful contrast to his flawless and lightly tanned skin. 

God, he is breathtaking. 

“I got this,” I tell Janine, ignoring her knowing grin. 

My knees are only a tiny bit weak as I walk over, smiling at this apparition of a man.

“Good morning, welcome to  Shizukesa Spa,  how can I be of assistance?” 

His big brown eyes meet mine, and I have to will myself to not look away. His gaze is intense, flickering over me, taking in my work uniform -crisp white shirt, black slacks- before dancing over my hair. His face is so expressive, so open, I can see the appreciation written all over his striking features. And for the first time I don’t feel self conscious about all the grey in my hair, or that it is way too long for a man my age and position. 

“Morning,” he says with a smile that sits in one corner of his beautiful mouth. “I got this for my birthday-” He holds up one of our gold vouchers. “-and was wondering if I need an appointment for it or if I can just stay.” 

I take it from him, ignoring the sharp pang in my stomach as our fingers touch briefly.

“Whoever gave this to you must really love you,” I say, turning towards the computer. 

He chuckles, a sound that chases goosebumps over my skin. Ignoring it, I click through our appointments, hoping to find a spot for him. 

“You’re lucky, there was a cancellation,” I tell him, and even I can hear the relief in my tone. 

His half smirk blooms into a full smile, and I’m glad I’m sitting down, otherwise it would have knocked me off my feet. It’s like the sun coming out after weeks of grey days, bright and painfully beautiful to look at. 

Clearing my throat and pulling myself together, I say: “Well, you’ve got the full package. Do you want it all in one sitting?” 

His grin widens, and he’s biting his lips as his eyes find mine again. “Can you tell me what the full package entails?”, he asks, dropping his voice low. 

Good lord, he’s flirting with me, isn’t he? Swallowing hard, I try to concentrate which is hard with his full attention on me. 

“Um, yeah, it starts with a full body massage, followed by a facial and scalp massage-” 

“That’s a lot of massaging,” he interrupts, leaning lightly against my desk. 

“Yeah well, we’d like to help our guests to relax as much as possible,” I say, tearing my eyes away from the curve of his hip. 

“Will _you_ be doing those massages?” he asks quietly, and when I look up, his eyes have darkened a bit -or am I imagining that?- as they watch me very closely. 

I shake my head, cursing the day I decided that massaging wasn’t really my strong suit. 

“No, that’d be Kaede, she’s our best. You wouldn’t want me anywhere near your body.” Cursing inwardly, I look back at the screen, feeling my face heat up. Why the fuck did I say that? 

He laughs, a soft, deep thing that makes my toes curl and it takes all my self control to not groan. “I’m sure I would.” It’s barely a whisper, and I’m certain I wasn’t supposed to hear that. 

Taking a deep breath, I concentrate on the task at hand. 

“After the massages, if you can still walk-” FUCK. I really need to dial it down, even though he chuckles again at that. “If you like, you can use one of the saunas or steam rooms-” And now I imagine him naked and sweaty, and I really need to stop. 

“Everything okay here, sweetie?” Janine’s voice is stern, and I thank the powers that be for it. 

“Yeah, just trying to explain to Mr-” I look up, searching his name in his face. 

“Levy. Daniel Levy,” he smiles, nodding at Janine even though his eyes are on me. 

“Trying to explain to Mr. Levy what his gold experience would entail,” I finish lamely. 

Janine hums approvingly. “It’s our most exclusive package. Somebody really loves you,” she says with a grin, and once again he -Daniel- smiles and ducks his head. 

“Friends of mine apparently thought I needed some relaxation,” he says, rolling his eyes a little. 

“Then you have very thoughtful friends, and you’re in the right place, Mr. Levy,” she says, patting my shoulder. “James here will look after you.” The hidden question in it is answered by my over enthusiastic nod. 

“Of course,” I say, putting enough confidence in my tone that she squeezes my shoulder and leaves. 

“Pleasure to meet you, James,” Daniel says lowly, my name sounding like the most precious thing as he rolls it around in his mouth. 

Pulling myself together, I smile, not looking up. “The pleasure is all mine.” 

“Will you be doing  _ any  _ treatments on me?” he asks huskily, and that makes me look up so fast I might’ve pulled something in my neck. His eyes are dark and narrowed, and when I meet his gaze, I can see how he suppresses a shiver. 

Not looking away, I stand up, handing the voucher back, my fingers trailing over the back of his hand. 

“I’m the residential stylist. Hair, make-up, nails, that’s my area.” Reaching out, my hand hovers around his beautifully coiffed hair, carefully NOT touching even though my fingertips are tingling with the need to do so. “You don’t need my expertise.”  _ Sadly _ , I add in my head, letting my hand fall down again. 

“I see,” he murmurs, running a hand through his hair, and I have to look away, curling my own hands into fists under the desk. 

He’s silent for a long moment before he clears his throat. 

“So, would there be time for all this today?” he asks, tapping the voucher against his hand. 

Smiling, I nod. “Yes, if you have a bit of time. Kaede still has a guest, but she’ll be finished in about 10 minutes.” 

Daniel hums lowly. “It’s my day off, so yeah. I’d like that.” 

“Wonderful.” Quickly I tap his treatments into the computer - there’s quite a few, so he’ll be here for a bit. “Okay, Mr. Levy-” 

“Dan, please, Mr. Levy is my father,” he says with an amused huff. 

“Dan, then,” I say, the sound of his name warm on my tongue. Standing up, I gather the info material and a list with his treatment times. He already holds out his hand, a twinkle in his eyes. When I give him the papers, his fingers rest on my wrist. My heart stutters at the touch as he very purposefully slides his fingers over my skin, taking the small brochure. 

“Thank you so much, James,” he murmurs, pressing the papers against his chest with both arms. 

“You’re more than welcome.” 

We stand there, staring at each other. The air around us feels too thick and is crackling with something akin to electricity. His beautiful eyes are drilling into mine, and I have the feeling that if I’d do something stupid like leaning in to kiss him, he wouldn’t be opposed to it. 

How very unprofessional. 

Shaking myself, I force myself to move. “Please follow me,” I say. My voice is cracking, but there’s nothing I can do about it. 

I lead him to our waiting area, showing him the refreshment bar. “Feel free to help yourself to anything. Kaede will be with you shortly. And don’t hesitate to let me know if you need anything else.” 

He looks around the quiet, empty room, before turning towards me, dropping the papers on a nearby table. 

“There’s one thing,” he says, the roughness of his voice chasing a hot shiver down my spine. 

“Yes?” I don’t even recognize my own voice. 

Wordlessly he closes the space between us, his hands sliding over my arms before settling on my shoulders. I’m frozen to the spot, his touch burning through my shirt. I can smell his cologne, something fresh and perfect. His breathing is as shallow as mine, and it feels as if his body is vibrating; there’s small shocks running through him as he reaches for the small tie that keeps my hair in its ponytail. 

His gaze flickers between my eyes and my hair back and forth - a question. I nod and he pulls on the tie, releasing my hair. 

“Fuck, it’s even more beautiful than I’d hoped,” he mutters, plunging both hands into it. I groan, I can’t help it, the feeling of his large hands on my head is too much. 

“Would you get in trouble if I kissed you?” he whispers hoarsely, fingers gliding through the grey strands, making every nerve in my body yearn for more. 

“Not at all,” I reply, resting trembling hands on his hips to pull him closer. 

“Good.” And with that he leans in. His lips are softer than I expected, and I sigh against his mouth. His fingers tighten in my hair, and I press harder against him. 

He makes a low sound deep in his throat that shoots sparks through me. Running my hands over his back, I gently nudge the tip of my tongue against his lips. With a strangled moan, he opens up, his tongue instantly tangling with mine. He tastes like mint and kisses with a desperation that takes my breath away. Groaning, I lose myself in his kisses, my hands wandering over his broad back, feeling the muscles twitch beneath my touch. 

Seconds -or hours, I have lost my sense of time- later, he breaks the kiss, resting his forehead against mine. 

“Sorry,” he mutters, not sounding the least bit apologetic. 

“Why?” I reply, rubbing my nose against his cheek. He chuckles softly, and it’s such a wonderful sound, I dive into another kiss which he returns in kind. 

“Because I don’t even know your last name?” he suggests weakly when he pulls back again. 

I huff a laugh. “I wanted to kiss you the second you walked through those doors,” I admit quietly. He laughs as well, happy and dark, and all I want it to kiss the joy off of his slick lips. 

A loud cough from the doorway keeps me from doing so. 

“Mr. Levy, I’m ready for you.” Kaede says softly, not the slightest bit fazed by our behavior. 

Brushing the hair out of my face with slightly trembling hands, he nods. 

“Thank you,” he says. I’m not sure whether he means me or her. Stepping back, I feel cold without his warm body in my arms. His dark eyes lock with mine; his cheeks are glowing and he bites his lower lip in a way that makes hot desire curl deep in the pit of my stomach. 

“I might need a slight trim later,” he says, voice full of longing, raking a hand through his hair. “Do you think you can squeeze me in at some point today?” 

I nod shakily. “I’m sure I can, yes. Find me when you’re done?” 

Handing me the hair tie, his fingertips dancing suggestively over my palm. “I will.” 

And without another word he leaves, and I watch as he vanishes through the door. Kaede only quirks an eyebrow at me, a smirk on her lips. 

“Oh shut up,” I tell her, my skin still tingling from his touches. 

“Didn’t say a thing,” she says, winking as she saunters off. 

I'm still a bit dazed as I re-tie my hair and go back to my desk, making sure to have the rest of the afternoon free for him. 

*

“He’s in room 5,” Kaede says, passing by the desk, not looking at me. 

I’m not even trying to stay calm; my heart is racing as I stand and walk through the foyer and down the quiet hall towards the massage rooms. The door is slightly ajar and only needs a soft push to fully open. 

Every room is different - he’s in our dark room. The walls are covered with black cloth, a few candles the only illumination. The smell of incense and scented massage oils is heavy in the air. 

He’s all blissed out, stretched out on his back on the massage table, a smile sitting firmly on his slightly swollen lips. One he’s not even aware of, I’m sure. 

I know the feeling all too well; I’ve been lucky enough to get Kaede’s wondrous hands on myself more than once. The bits of skin I can see - arms, hands, neck- are glistening with oily residues, his face is practically glowing, and I remember the incredible feeling of those facials. His hair is shimmering with oil as well, messed up beyond recognition into a mop of dark curls. 

He’s absolutely stunning like this. 

Hazy eyes blink open as if he’s feeling me watching. 

“Oh hi,” he rumbles, that gorgeous voice of his more vibration than actual sound. 

“Hi,” I reply, not able to tear my gaze away from the bits of naked shoulder peeking out from beneath the sheets. They’re covered in freckles, visible even in the low light. 

“I hope you don’t expect me to move just yet,” he murmurs, rolling his shoulders with a pleased moan. “I think I’ve lost all my muscle functions and moving sounds very stressful right now.” 

Smiling, I shake my head. “No, you just stay there. Rest. Sleep if you feel like it.” Forcing myself to move, I turn away from him, but he makes a soft protesting noise and I freeze. 

“Do you need anything?” I ask, my mouth suddenly very dry. 

“Yes.” It’s all he says, but I can feel the anticipation in the air, heavy and all consuming. 

Taking a deep breath, I turn around, keeping my gaze where I know his face is. I am not prepared for the arm he’s stretched out towards me, finger motioning me over. 

My legs are a bit unsteady as I walk towards him, making a surprised sound as he wraps his warm fingers around mine, pulling me the last few inches against the table. 

His fingers slide over my arm, leaving a burning trail on my skin. He wraps his hand around my elbow, gently tugging and as I lean down, his other hand wraps around my neck, urging me even closer. 

His mouth on mine is lazy, barely moving and yet he’s moaning against my lips. He’s still kissing with determination, licking deep into my mouth, chasing my tongue with his. I groan at the incredible feeling, and he smiles, kissing me harder. 

My back starts complaining about the bending over, and I’m overly aware that he’s naked underneath the sheets. His breath comes in harsh pants, his fingers digging deep into my neck, keeping me close. 

And just as I want to break away, he lets go, flopping back onto the table, sighing happily. There are crinkles around his closed eyes and his shining lips, small creases that make my heart beat even faster than it already is. I can’t resist and run two fingers over the side of his face. He shudders heavily at my touch, lids fluttering open. His pupils are huge, making his eyes shimmer black in the low light. The expression on his face is so open I can see the naked hunger for me as clear as day. 

“Rest,” I whisper hoarsely, ignoring the twitching of his hips. He shifts, biting his already reddened lip as the sheets move against his overheated body. 

“Stay?” he murmurs, a yearning in his voice that makes me press a kiss against his soft lips. 

“I can’t, that would be very frowned upon,” I tell him, even though I know Janine doesn’t really care about that. 

“And kissing isn’t?” he asks, making me huff a laugh. 

“No.” Forcing myself to let go of him, I walk towards the door; I can feel his eyes on my back. “I’ll be in the salon,” I say over my shoulder, hope clearly audible in my voice. 

*

I’m folding towels when he wanders in half an hour later. He’s still looking a bit out of it, soft around the edges with his hair all mussed up, wearing our cream colored pants and the simple matching shirt. 

I’ve never seen a man more beautiful in my life. 

“Hey,” I say gently, not wanting to startle him as he’s looking around curiously. 

My heart gives a sharp flutter as his brown eyes fall on me, slowly gliding over my body before meeting my eyes. 

“Those massages should come with a health and safety warning,” he says, flopping bonelessly into my barber’s chair. 

Smiling, I walk over to him, nodding. “I’ve told Kaede that, she doesn’t believe me.” 

He snorts, and on anyone else it would be unattractive, but on him it’s the most charming thing. “Maybe I should leave a review regarding that,” he muses, head lolling against the headrest. 

“Maybe you should.” 

He falls silent, eyes half closed and I can’t help but watch, drink in all the small things that have been attracting me to him ever since he walked in only a few hours ago. 

The gentle curve of his mouth. The strong shoulders beneath the thin fabric of the shirt. The perfectly symmetrical hairline. The dusting of dark hair on his arms. The almost unearthly glow of his golden skin. 

I must’ve made a noise because he blinks hazily at me. 

“Everything okay?” he asks huskily. I nod wordlessly. Walking over to him, I run my hand over his arm, needing to touch him. 

He honest to God growls. His hands clamp around mine, holding on to them as he pulls me between his legs. His eyes are burning with a barely contained fire as he looks at me. He lets go of my hands, knowing that I won’t be going anywhere. I get lost in his eyes, my fingers reaching out to slide over the smooth skin of his cheekbones. His stubble is softer now, making my palms tingle as I cup his chin, tilting his head. 

“You still want that trim?” I whisper, brushing my mouth against his, loving the bitten off gasps that escape him at that. 

“I don’t know. Can I take you home instead?” His voice is raspy and he quickly averts his eyes as I lean back to look at him. I nod shakily. 

“Yes, of course.” 

He groans, his large hands around my waist pull me closer, and he kisses me with an urgency that makes my blood sing in my veins. I return the kiss easily, finally giving in and sliding my hands into that glorious hair of his. When I gently pull on the strands, he makes a sound that’s not human, his hips pressing into mine. 

He’s just as hard as I am, and for a long moment, he holds himself there, back arched, head fallen back. His strong neck exposed and I lean down, licking over the side of it. His entire body spasms and he pulls me closer, resting his head against my chest. I can feel his hammering heart against my stomach. My entire body is buzzing with the need to lay him down on a bed and explore that beautiful skin of his, touch and kiss every inch of it, make him squirm and moan and lose his mind. 

It takes all my will power to let go of him. His face is turned towards me, eyes closed. 

“Let me at least wash your hair, get the oil out of it,” I suggest, shocked at the thickness of my voice. 

He hums approvingly and stands as I pull him up, leading him towards the shampoo bowl. He collapses into the seat, radiating a sleepy calmness that makes me wanna curl around him and just hold him tightly, listening to his deep breaths. 

God, what am I doing here? 

Pulling myself together, I grab one of the towels and drape it around his shoulders. He presses his head against my arm, and I lean in to brush a quick kiss over his lips.  Carefully I guide him to lay back, running my fingers through his hair, before turning on the water. 

The next five minutes are a bit of a blur: the warm water; shampooing his thick curls; the appreciative noises he makes, almost like low purrs; his lean body relaxing so much that he almost slides out of the chair when I’m done. When I dry his hair with a towel, he actually starts moaning - I can see him twitching in his pants. I rake my slightly trembling hands through his hair; it curls freely between my fingers. 

“You really need to stop,” he murmurs in a dark voice, even as he pushes into my hands. “I’m not sure I can take it anymore, and I don’t really wanna get you fired or anything.” 

Smiling, I run my fingers over the shell of his ear, watching goosebumps appear on his arms. 

“I won’t be, don’t worry.” 

He chuckles darkly, fighting to sit up. As he turns towards me, I’m taken aback at the blazing fire in his eyes. He struggles onto his feet, stumbling as he stalks towards me, those dark eyes never once leaving mine. 

“I really need to take you home now,” he says, curling his hands possessively around my waist, pulling me against his heaving chest. “And when we’re there, I need to undress you.” He tugs on my shirt, slipping it out of my pants. I gasp at the touch of his warm hands on my back. His fingers dance over my skin, and every single touch is shooting sparks through my nervous system. 

“And then I need to spread you out on my bed and I have my way with you.” His voice drops low, sending more delicious shudders down my spine. 

“Funny,” I rasp, pressing against his hard form, “that’s exactly what I’ve been planning to do to you.” 

I swallow the broken moan that falls from his lips in a burning kiss. He holds me close, licking deep into my mouth, and it feels like he wants to devour me. We’re both panting, clinging to each other, kissing as if our lives depend on it. His tongue is swirling maddeningly around mine, slick and hot. 

I’m achingly hard, throbbing in my too tight pants, and it’s not helping that he’s pressing his own erection shamelessly against mine. 

“We really should go,” he murmurs in between bites to my lower lip, “or I’ll make a fucking mess in these pants.” 

The thought of him coming in his pants is dizzying, and for one moment very tempting. But then he pushes his thigh between my legs and the pressure is just perfect. 

“You’ll be the death of me,” I murmur, kissing him harder before letting go and stepping back. I’m swaying, and so is he, shock about me moving away from him so quickly clearly visible on his face. Taking a few steadying breaths, I tuck my shirt back into my pants, overly aware that he’s watching me like a hawk. 

When I feel more in control, I reach out my hand and he lays his into it instantly. 

“Take me home, Daniel,” I say roughly, and he squeezes my hand. 

“Come on, then, I’ve got big plans for you,” he mutters, leading me towards the door, our fingers slotting together like perfect puzzle pieces. 


End file.
